Her story
by oreolovr
Summary: Ophelia's back on earth on a rescue mission with the predators. She will soon find out that the predators have more in common with her than she knows, and that she isn't the only hybrid on the planet. Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

_This is what Ophelia is listening to from the recorder from my other story. It's about her cousin Sam and Jedech._

_Disclaimer: I dont own predator_

_Chapter One:_

My name is Sam Medina, and I'm a famous soccer player in my school. Okay, not that famous, but people know me. They're like "Hey, aren't you the girl who scored the winning goal at the game against Mission?"

When people tell me that, it makes me feel like I'm a chocoholic in a hersheys factory.

I'm short for my age, at 17 people would expect me to be at least five foot seven, but I'm only five feet tall. My ethnicity is caucasion and I have dark blue eyes. My almost black hair reaches down to my hips, and I have a very fit body type for my size.

Life was quiet for me in this little town called Edinburgh. But things were about to change for me. Infact, everyone's lives would be changed when one person came to town.

Err... make that when one thing came to town.

That day was last thursday, the big soccer game. Edinburgh Hornets vs their arch enemy, the Manvel Mustangs. Everyone that hated the other school was there. Of course, I was there because I was the best person to play forward.

No one knew the game would end before we even scored a point...

My best friends were either in the stands or on the field with me. The ones on the field were Missy and Courtney. There was only one of my best friend in the stands, and his name was Micheal. The others couldn't come.

Missy is six feet tall, wavy blonde hair that went to her shoulders, age 18, and a 'don't mess with me' additude.

Courtney was a girl that was so hard not to love. She was five foot three, very skinny, small and quiet voice , age 16, and straight brown hair down to the middle of her back.

Micheal was a repeat senior, age 19, black hair to his shoulders, thin as a stick, and a really funny additude.

_In the locker room. twenty minutes before the game started._

"Okay everyone! Sam and Courtney are forwards, Missy is the Goalie, Samantha and Ashley are defenders, Diane is midfeild and I'm a substitute. Lets go!!" Francis yelled at us.

"She's only a sub since her nails haven't dried," Missy muttered as Francis blew on her fingernails to make the nail polish dry faster. "What a lazy bitch. I bet she had sex with one of the male trainers so she could at least get on the JV team."

6:15 pm, the game started with problems on my team.

"Courtney! Down feild!!" I passed it to Samantha, another girl on the team, who passed it towards Courtney.

Courtney ran to stop the ball, but one of the forwards on the other team jumped at the ball and swung her leg.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Courtney dropped on the feild and held her knee. The other player missed the ball and kicked Courtney in the knee instead.

The goddamn bitch didn't even stop to check on her, just kicked the ball into the goal while we checked on Courtney.

Her leg was busted, her knee cap was probably crushed into dust.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?" Samantha asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Samantha..." Missy muttered, but her usually emotionless face showed concern as she helped move Courtney to the trainer's bench for it to get wrapped.

"Sam! Back on the field! You too Missy!" Coach Akdins ordered.

"Yes Coach!" I reluctantly sprinted back to my position on the field, and Missy went into the goalie box.

The whistle blew and I got the ball to a team mate named Ashley and she passed it back to Samantha, then to me.

"BACON!!!" I yelled our code for someone to get near the goal. The closest person would have been Courtney, since she was a forward, but the subsitute was Francis, and she was now by the goal. (now I'm hungry because of bacon, there is really a kid in our school named bacon, but nevermind)

I swung my leg and made contact with the ball, which flew at Francis.

She trapped the ball and when she was about to make a goal, she stopped and pressed her hand against her chest, coughing.

"C'mon Francis! Kick it!" I yelled.

She kept on coughing up a fit and collapsed on the field.

Was she having an asthma attack?

One of the coaches blew a whistle and ran out to help her. Francis was shaking and screaming and coughing. The entire soccer field and the stadiums froze when they saw blood on her chest.

"Holy SHIT!!!! Get an ambulance!!" Coach yelled and Missy began to dial on her cell phone.

Before Missy pressed enter, Francis screamed and I heard flesh tearing. Coach jumped back as Francis lurched up and a crested snake ripped out of her rib cage. Something warm hit my face and cut my cheek. Probably bad for the audience since the camera was zoomed in on Francis and it was now on the big screen...

Francis was on the ground twitching all over, and the blood covered snake screeched and lunged forward, spilling our her organs. (almost typed orgy there for a sec... heh)

The audience was in a panic. The majority of them ran out of the stadium, and others, probably Francis' realitives and friends, came on the field and screamed when they saw what happened to her was real.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I yelped, and wheiled around, ready for the evil little son of a bitch snake creature thingy guy.

But it was only Micheal, thank god for his sudden appearences in life.

"Sam? What the FUCK happened? I was smoking somthing outside and like a billion people trampled me, they were running from a freaky bloody banana snake! I must be so fucked up right now..."

"You're not. Something happened to Francis! Something ripped outta her chest!" I cried.

"Umm, okay? Your face is bleeding." Micheal muttered. He was stoned, crap.

I felt my face and picked off something from the cut and looked at it.

It was a piece of Francis' rib that had cut my face.

_Whew, I'm sooo tired and stoned right now, Im gonna stop writing now..._


	2. Meeting

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer- I don't own predator_

_Even though this story is ment to be a recording from Sam, I felt that you needed to hear from Jedech's POV as well_

_Jedech's POV_

I strapped up my _awu'asa _and attached my _bakuub_ to my belt. Father told me that I needed to be totally prepared for the _Kiande Amedha Chiva, _or I wouldn't become a great warrior like Elder Tak. Like _oomans_ would put it, he was 'my role model'.

_Oomans_, the most _kwei _of all prey, the ultimate trophy. Many yautjas claim that the females were more worthy than the males, who were mostly unhonourable since they tended to beat the females.

It made my _thwei_ boil to think of how soon my trophy wall will be filled with both _Kiande Amedha_ and _Pyode Amedha _skulls.

A knock came from my door. "Enter." I muttered, checking the condition of my _Ki'cti-pa._

Naxa, a young unblooded like me, came in fully dressed and radiating excitment. "_Mei'hswei_, your father has ordered us to be at the exit ramp now, we leave to scout the area in less than 15 minutes."

Naxa and I weren't really _Mei'hswei's, _we were just raised together. Ever since we were born, we trained together to become the ultamite warriors. We both had dreams of having females drool by just mentioning our names and to mate with as many of them as we please.

I smiled and followed Naxa into the docking bay

My father Ugs'neth was there by the door. He was already blooded, but a blooded warrior had to supervise the trial, so the elder ordered him to go with us, along with another blooded named Bakub. My father greeted me in the usual Yautjan way, by setting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't wait for the trial to start, since something told me something great would happen to me.

_Sam's POV_

"Oh my FUCKING god! What do you mean you can't tell us what just happened?!?!" Missy stood angerly over a military solider, who just finished explaining that what ever jumped out of Francis' chest was classified and that he couldn't release anymore information.

The solider's name was Rodrigues, he apperently was just hired since he didn't even know his team very well, since he had to call them by saying "You there! Yeah! You with the hair and the big breasts! Yeah I'm talking to you!"

You get the idea right? I thought so...

Me and Micheal we hiding behind two pillars while my friends yelled at the soliders. I would have tried to reason with them, but I didn't want to get into what was going to become a fight with the military. But I couldn't just let my friends basically start a 'war' against what was probably the US goverment.

I pulled out my cell and turned on the most annoying ringtone I could find and played it on full volume. (you know that really high pitched ring tone that tends to hurt people's ears?)

Missy and Rodrigues both began looking for the source of the annoying sound. Even Micheal covered his ears, which was strange since he tended to love that noise. Then I noticed that he pulled out his phone and put on his ringtone, which was a heavy metal song.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Micheal, who apparently seemed to enjoy this.

"You got your phone out, I wanna join in."

"This is not the time to be high Micheal!"

"Well this isn't the time to be a girl! But nooooo... you gotta be a girl, you girly girl you!" Micheal really needed to shut up, since Rodrigues had ordered one of his men over in our direction.

"Micheal! Look behind the bleachers!! Something shiny!" I pulled the all to eager Micheal behind the bleachers before the soliders saw us.

I felt Micheal tug on my sleeve and I turned around to him. "What?"

"There isn't anything shiny here, except a wierd crested snake that is crawling up the bleachers to jump on us. But nothing shiny..."

I slowly leaned my head up and felt something wet hit my lips. It tasted like blood and spit. "Aww shit Micheal... grab that rock and get ready to throw it at the moving thing. It took your stash of goodies." I lied to him.

"Hold it! What do you two think you're doing?"

We jumped around to see a solider aiming a gun at us.

"Nothing sir! We're just walking around." I said, hoping Micheal wouldn't act strangely. Aww forget it, he's always strange... I'm doomed.

The solider seemed to not believe us, and I couldn't blame him. I began to turn around to see what Micheal was doing, probably wondering if the rock was actually crack or something...

Wait... the rock!

"Micheal! The Solider!!!" I ducked right as Micheal threw the rock at the solider. It nailed him in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Run!!!" I grabbed Micheal's arm and ran towards Missy to get her, pushing past the soliders. I got to her and shoved her forward.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Umm running! C'mon!!! Why do I have to pull everyone away?!" I yanked both of my friends forward while Rodrigues finally understood what was going on.

"Hey! Stop!"

"No!" I yelled back, hearing Rodrigues finally starting to order his soliders to catch us. God, if he got a promotion, I would fuck an alien. Hmm, wonder what species? Vulcan? Ewwww...

_A few minutes of running later..._

"SAM!!! Stop daydreaming! Get inside!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that we were in front of Walmart. Micheal was slready inside apperently attagonizing one of the cashier workers and Missy was yanking me into the store.

The store was almost empty, probably beacuse it was almost seven or news of what happened at the game had spread already.

Missy and I snatched Micheal away from the poor woman and quickly got in one of the woman's restroom. We opened the handicap stall, but saw that the toilet was missing, and there was a huge hole in the floor of the stall.

"Well someone had a big can of beans." Micheal muttered, before we smacked him on the forehead.

We went into one of the other open stalls, latching the door behind us and trying to catch our breath.

"Sam, do you know what happened out there at the game?" Missy asked.

"Sorta. Francis started coughing and-"

"I already know that part! But I need to know why the goverment decided told us to say nothing happened and Francis just had a heart attack. Teenagers don't have heart attacks!!"

"Actually, some teenagers do have heart problems," Micheal began, "You see, when people eat to much they-"

"Shut up Micheal! Go read the carvings on this stall door, okay?" Missy hissed.

"Fine. I 3 Terry. Roxy is a byotch. Ur mom wuz here. I like pie. Bobby has a tiny d-"

"Read them to yourself, you idiot." Missy rubbed her head with her hands, obviosly annoyed with him.

"The 'I like Pie' part wasn't really a carving, I actually like pie," Micheal stated, then continued to read the carvings quietly.

Missy rolled her eyes at him then told me what happened. Okay, basically, Courtney was hauled away to the hospital before the incident happened so she didn't see it. The goverment couldn't harm her now. Though Francis' parents were taken away when the military appeared. Francis' friends snuck away and they can't get a hold of her parents at all. I texted my family and told them to stay at my grandma's in colorado for the next couple of days. Remember they left me at home so I could be at school? Did you call your family yet?"

I shook my head and pulled out my cell to call them. "What if they already got them? I'm gonna be all alone!"

"Just call them to say you need a ride from a store, your car broke down at the school and the game ended early due to the lack of players. And if someone you don't know pickes up, pretend you have the wrong number or something. Thats what I do when I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing." Missy tried to smile to hide her nervous look, but I could tell she was scared.

I dialed my home number and begged for someone to pick up.

"Nyello?" (thats how my dad answers the phone)

Oh thank god! It was my mom!! "Mom? My car broke down by the school and I walked to Walmart. The game ended early due to the fact that no players came. Can you pick me up?" I tried to make my voice sound tired like I had walked a long way.

"Liar!" Micheal yelled and giggled insanely, banging his head against the toilet.

"Sure I can honey."

Then to my horror, I heard some guy's voice in the backround, telling her to ask if Missy and some emo guy was with me. Rodrigues!

"Actually mom, I'm at the H E B by the blockbuster, I just got mixed up. Sorry. See you later! And tell Rodrigues that he needs to suck pony dick!" I hung up and gasped, as if I was suddenly out of breath.

"He was there, wasn't he?" Missy asked.

I looked at her and whispered. "If they hurt my family, I swear he'll die!"

"Give me your phone." Micheal asked.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna tell Rodrigues that he needs to suck Bobby dick. And that he owes me a pie!"

"Micheal!" Me and Missy both yelled at the same time.

"Jackson!" Micheal grinned.

I looked at Missy patheticly. "If we make it through this, I'm so going to get a BMW for each of us."

_Jedech's POV_

We began to scout the area twenty minutes ago. My father had told me that the hunting grounds was a place what _oomans_ call a 'town'. The place looked boring, but soon _Kiande Amedha Chiva_ would start when the sun set the next day. We had to give the queen enough time to begin laying her eggs in a place were host's would usually gather. Father had told me that _oomans_ were requiered to attend a boring place for five days straight, then rest for two days at their home. That place was called a school, and _oomans_ seemed to hate it for some reason. I almost felt sorry for them.

Naxa had studied the _ooman_ culture and had found it to be quite amazing. The females were shorter and weaker than the males, who were in charge of everything.

What a strange species I would hunt. But now I had to pass the trial first, then I would be worthy enough to hunt _oomans_.

There was a total of four unblooded, and we were seperated into groups of three, one blooded and two unblooded.

Unfortunatly, Naxa was chosen for Bakub's group, and I was paired with Amed. Amed was a tall and strong _yautja_, but he was incredibly... stupid. He tended to use the same fighting moves over and over again. Basically, run, jump, punch, jump, run... this was easily beaten by Hiju, the shortest and weakest of the unbloodeds, who was Naxa's partner.

Bakub was a great warrior, but he knew he deserved to be hunting _oomans_, not babysitting. After the trial, he would be allowed to hunt _oomans _as trophies, though if he killed any before the trial or during, he would not be punished.

Ugs'neth gave the signal for us to follow him and leaped over a machine on wheels that apparently wasn't working, apparently out of _mi_. I quickly sped up my pace, although all Amed had to do was jump and he'd be ahead of my father by about five of six _Noks. _ Though my father would have quickly put him right behind me by wacking him on the forehead, like he did to me thousands of times.

We were cloaked of course, so we couldn't cause any panic with the _oomans_. My father would stop us every once and awhile to scan for what was probably the queen. He would sigh dissapointingly and we would move on.

Amed tried to wander away from the group several times to look in on some ooman homes, but father, or me quickly put him back in line with a hiss or a shove.

After another few minutes of scouting, my father stopped suddenly, scanning. He purred with pleasure and turned to us.

"The _Kiande Amedha _queen has finally began laying eggs close to here. She has found her nesting area."

I cocked my head at him. "Is it close to a host populated area?"

Father nodded. "It is in a area were _oomans_ usually go. The _oomans_ usually get supplies from here, like their weak _awu'asa _and their food. They call this place a store."

Amed tried to appear like he was paying attention, but what he really was doing was scanning the insides of _oomans_ homes. Father shook his head and sighed with defeat.

He was probably thinking this. 'That _Hulij-bpe _will never pass the _chiva.'_

I silently agreed with him, and followed my father to the area which the queen chose as her nest, which wasn't far from the group of _ooman_ homes that we were in. It was a big square building with glowing white _ooman_ letters, as if they were expecting us.

The doors were motion sensored, so they opened up for us. If any _oomans_ saw it, they would probably thing the sensors were broken.

There was still a good number of _oomans_ left in the store, many of them carrying baskets full of what seemed to be their food. Ugs'neth motioned for us to follow him further into the store, so we did. Probably to check on the location of the nest.

We entered a room with a symbol of a _ooman_ with a triangle covering it's midsection. To my surprise, the room was a bodily waste disposal area. The queen probably knew that hosts had to come here at least once a day to relieve themselves so she made her nest here. Clever creature...

Suddenly, I heard _oomans_ talking in one of the stalls. Were they the host's of the _chiva's_ prey, did they break loose?

Amed growled and pointed his spear at a large stall. He had found the nest entrance. My father scanned the hole and congradulated Amed on his accomplishment, even though it was basically labeled as, 'I'm right here!'

Father had also heard the _oomans_ talking, and he told us to get out as quickly and quietly as we could. Right as we turned around, a stall door opened and three _oomans_ stumbled out. One was a male, and there were two female.

Surprisingly, one of the females was a great deal taller than the male, even though the shortest one was a female, who was at least five feet tall in _ooman_ standards.

She was seemed to be the leader of the small group, despite her small stature.

The male was intoxicated, as if he had drank _c'ntlip. _This was probably why the females were yelling at him and whacking him on the forehead.

Strangely enough, the smallest one reminded me of a female version of my father.

My father held up his hand, meaning hold position. My eyes darted around to Amed and I pratically roared with outrage. Amed didn't hold position, he was following the group of _oomans_.

Ugs'neth hissed and ran forward, grabbing Amed on the shoulder and yanking him back. But to my horror, Amed grabbed what was in front of him, which was the smaller female's hair and yanked back, sending the female flying back and knocking herself into me.

When she hit me, I accedentially pressed the button that disabled my cloaking device.

She groaned and pushed herself up, then she noticed me. Her eyes widened and she screamed in the horrible _ooman_ language.

"_Cjit_..."

_I dedicate this story to everyone that has been a loyal reader_

_Here's the sight I got the yautjan words off from a site, I don't know if the link will work though..._

http://members. 


	3. Short Chapter

_Chapter 3_

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been learning how to drive and I had to walk across town to get to the class, and my sister beat the shit out of me since I cleaned the computor desk off so I could type, what a fucking bitch..._

_Sam's POV_

Micheal was busy blabbing about what color he wanted his BMW to be when the bathroom door slammed open and we heard several people walk past. They sounded big, and mean, and did I mention big?

Missy clamped her hand over Micheal's big mouth and shh-ed him. (like when you say SHHH!!!! not shit, shh... sorry, I don't know how to spell shh)

Micheal looked angry after being told to shut up, but the handicap stall door flew open and I heard grumbling, like someone was dissapointed. Heck, I'd be dissapointed if I had to go really bad and the only open stall didn't have a toilet in it.

After a minute, we didn't hear anything, so Missy, who grabbed a whinning Micheal by the neck, threw him out the stall and followed him out. I jumped off the toilet seat and ran after them.

"PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! I lust for the PIE-ZEZ! Sweet Jesus... Yyyeeesss." Micheal said like the weird guy off of Simpsons, who was slapped up side the head by me.

Missy, who was dissapointed by me beating her to the punch, humphed and started to walk slowly.

"Were are we gonna stay? My mom's betrayed me, Micheal lives in the Kroger's bean bag section, and your house is probably being searched by the goverment." I asked, enjoying the extra arm space.

"Dunno, we could go see Courtney, the goverment woudn't go get her, she wasn't a witness." Missy suggested.

"Hey! I don't live in the Krogers' bean bag section, I live in their freezer section." Micheal added in, before Missy wacked him on the forhead again. Poor Micheal, he's not gonna remember this day due to the drugs and the wacking... this is gonna be great!

Suddenly, I heard feet stamping against the floor like someone was running, then I felt weightless and pain in my head. I felt my hair rip and I flew backwards and hit someone and knocked him down.

I moaned and looked at the guy I knocked down. He was eight feet tall, had armor, dredlocks, and a silver mask with shiny black eye holes. Then I saw his claws and knives.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" I shoved myself off of the guy and bolted, right into another tall guy.

I was about to go around him when I saw that in his right hand he held a huge chunk of black hair, my hair!

Micheal and Missy had already turned around to see me staring at these two large guys. They had a look of horror on their faces, except Micheal, he had a huge grin on his dumb face.

Another guy suddenly materialized next to me and I jumped away right as the guy that I had landed on grabbed at me. He missed and growled at me and the other two guys tried to grab me like he had ordered them to do that.

Missy was to surprised to move, but Micheal grabbed the nearest thing next to him and tried to throw it. Poor Micheal, he didn't know that the sinks were connected to the wall...

I wormed my way out of the guy's grasp and ran past Micheal. Missy finally snapped out of it and ran with me. I had to turn around and grab Micheal from the sink and yank him with us.

Suddenly, I heard a hollow thump behind me and a white ball of light hit the bathroom wall next to me, knocking the wall down on top of me.

A brick hit my head and I fell down, unconcious.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to update this before I left my house._


	4. Another Surprise

_Sorry for the long update time, I've been at my grandma's for her birthday, and I'm going to my cousin's 15th birthday soon._

_disclaimer: I do not own predator, but I own my origional characters._

_Chapter 4_

_Ophelia's POV_

I stopped the recorder and leaned against my bedroom's walls. It had been about twenty days since we left the main yautjan ship to Earth. Ugs'neth told me that it would take less than a day or so for us to get to Earth.

He also told me we wouldn't make it in time to save my cousin.

Jedech didn't want to even think that he'd fail at saving his old mate. Every time Ugs'neth would bring it up, Jedech would stomp off to his room like a five year old. It made me wonder how he acted when he had tantrums when he was younger.

The image of a mini-Jedech laying on the ground, flailing like he just found out Santa Claus doesn't exist popped up in my head, causing me to giggle loudly. Ugs'neth stirred in his sleep and I jumped on the bed. He was still asleep, good.

I picked up a large piece of my hair, which was now braided like his, and lightly ran it over were his nose would have been if he had one. Ugs'neth's face scrunched up in his sleep and he coughed. I repeated torturing him and he made a weird sound, like a sneeze. To my horror, something wet hit my face and I wipped it off, gagging. Ewwww, he spit on me...

"Asshole," I muttered, still traumatized and feeling dirty. I hadn't bathed in almost three days, so I went into the washroom and undressed and began to shower. Yautjans didn't have shampoo like us, but they had a plant that sucked up the bodily oder and excess filth. I broke open the plant's stalk and poured out the juices in my palm and scrubbed myself. My skin burned a little bit, but Ugs'neth told me my skin would soon get used to it. Males only used the leaves to get rid of the dirt since their musk showed when they were angry or something. I took one leaf and cleaned off the rest of my body and finished my shower. I leaned out the shower doorway to grab the towel I had set out but saw it was gone.

"Looking for this?" I looked out into the bedroom and saw Ugs'neth holding my towel, grinning in the usual Yautjan way, by lifting his two top mandibles.

"Yes, I need that." I made an attempt of grabbing it, but he nimbly stepped out of the way, waving the towel in my face.

"Gimme that!!!" I didn't care if I was naked, but I needed to dry off. I grabbed at it again, and failed again. And again. And again. And again.

Soon, Ugs'neth wasn't even trying to keep it away from me, he just held the towel over his head out of my reach, as I made my futile attempts of jumping up and grabbing at my poor towel. Hey, I love that towel, it felt like velvet. And it was blue, my favorite color.

Then I climbed on the bed and jumped on his back.

He seemed to like me on his back, bare butt naked, but his fantasy soon ended, since I was off his back, wrapping myself in the towel that I had grabbed from him.

"Don't do that again, Ugs'neth." I tried to be as serious as I could, but I couldn't stop smiling. Things had changed between us, I was more comfortable with him around, and he seemed the same way.

I still hated Jedech with all of my heart, but Ugs'neth already took care of him, he reported him to Elder Tak, and Tak warned Jedech that if he ever attacked an innocent human again, I had the right to execute him on the spot. Ooh, sounds fun.

But I guess Jedech had ended Chuck's misery, since his father was very abusive and he was diagnosed with HIV when he had sex with this one girl over two years ago. But sometimes I still missed my friend, and I would spend those days in the arms of Ugs'neth, crying my ass off.

Jedech always steered clear of me, as I of him. I didn't want to butt heads with him at all, and I didn't plan on doing it in the near future.

I hadn't felt sick in over a week, which was good, since I could eat raw meat now without the nausua. Had you ever had raw meat before? It's sooooo goood!!!!! Try it.

Ugs'neth set his big hands on my shoulders and purred in my ear. He knew that I liked that and it would probably lead to sex or something.

"No, not now baby. I'm still wet." I scrunched out my hair, then realised that I didn't need to do that anymore, since my hair didn't absorbe water as much as it usually would.

But Ugs'neth didn't stop purring, and he unwrapped the towel and carried me to the large bed.

"Honey, we already did it seven times this morning. I'm tired." I pretended to yawn. Ugs'neth stopped and stared at me, begging with his eyes. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Fine, how can I say no to a face like yours."

He pratically jumped for joy, but I held him down with my arms. He began nuzzling me with his face and I also did the same. Right as he began to undo his loincloth, the worse possible thing happened.

Jedech walked in.

I yelped and pulled Ugs'neth down on me to cover my naked body. Jedech realised what he walked in on and fell out of the room, covering his eyes. Luckly, Ugs'neth didn't remove the loincloth's last buckle, so he didn't see that. I squirmed out from under him, and re-wrapped myself with the discarded towel. After I did that, I leaned out of the doorway to see were Jedech was. And what I saw made me burst out laughing.

He was on the floor, clutching his face and shaking. He was whispering something, probably 'there is no place like home' over and over again.

I kept laughing and went back into the room. Ugs'neth gave me a confused look, and I pointed at the doorway. He went over to look and also started laughing.

"That's what you get for not knocking! There's more were that came from!" I yelled, chuckling softly.

Ugs'neth closed the door, laughing hard. "You know, that exact same thing happened to me when I walked in on your cousin and my son Jedech, mating."

"EEEEEWWWW!!!!!! You made me get a nasty picture in my head!" I whined. Then I realised that he wasn't making any moves to seduce me like usual, so I sighed with relief and slipped on my clothes. I had to be used as a scout, since I knew the area which Sam was captured. I had to blend in, so I used my earth clothes. The blood had been removed before I woke up from the gun shot to the neck.

A series of knocks came from the door and Jedech came in. "Father, we've entered Earth's atmosphere. We'll land within ten minutes." Jedech said.

"Hey Jedech!" I yelled.

He looked at me with disgust. "What, _ooman_?"

"Looky looky." I began to pull up my shirt and Jedech got scared.

"Oh my _PAUK' DE _GOD!!!" He left the room at a brisk run.

Ugs'neth began putting on his armour. He would go with me, but he would be cloaked. Jedech would probably stay behind to guard the ship. He was to emotional to bring along at first. When we find were Sam is, we would fetch Jedech and rescue her.

If she was still alive... I thought, slipping on my flip flops. I wore my purple collared shirt with my jean shorts. For some strange reason, Ugs'neth had a beanie hat from one of his trophies, so he let me wear it to tuck my hair under it. Anyone from the goverment might reconize the style of hair that the yautjas used, I didn't want to get killed before I saved my cousin.

Jedech was impatiently waiting for us in the control room, he was already ready, all he had to do was land the ship and we were good to go.

After a smooth landing, and another few moments of waiting for Ugs'neth to finish dressing himself, we left the ship, hidden from human eyes.

"I'm comming," Jedech had said before we had left, "I don't trust my father with Sam."

"I don't trust you with Ophelia, but do you see me leaving her with you?"

"No!" Me and Jedech said in unison.

"... I see your point" Ugs'neth said, and cloaked himself, along with Jedech.

"I think we should go to Sam's house first. There might be clues of her current wereabouts." I mentioned.

The warriors agreed with me and I lead them from the field were we landed, to her house.

"When was the last time you two talked?" Ugs'neth asked.

"About six years ago, she was getting fat, and I joked around about that with her alot. My mom told me my aunt disowned her for adopting a child after that because she didn't have a husband. She's pretty old fashioned, not supposed to have children without a man around. I haven't talked to her in so long, I wonder if she'll reconize me at all. Her little brother Marco began living with her three years ago due to him turning eighteen and my aunt kicking him out." I rang the doorbell and the door creaked open to reveal a small girl.

The child couldn't have been older than seven, she was about five feet tall, had black hair to the middle of her back, skin that almost looked yellow because it was really pail. But her eyes were a light brown, the color of honey.

"Excuse me, is Sam around?" I said. The warriors stayed cloaked and were next to me.

"Mommy hasn't been home for two years. Come back later." She began to close the door, but a man blocked the door.

"Ayaii, Renae. Sometimes I wanna roast you and feed you to the dogs. Now get back to watching TV, vamanos!" He swatted Renae on the butt and looked at me. "You look familiar? Do I know you?" It was Marco.

I grinned. "Marco, you dissapoint me, you don't reconize your own cousin."

"Which cousin, I got fifty."

"Ophelia Chan, your favorite. The one that you use to beat up with a killbasa (a type of sausege, I don't know how to spell it)

He laughed and opened the door all the way, "Ophelia! I haven't seen you in over six years! Come on in!" He hugged me, thank god, because that gave the yautjas enough time to run in before he closed the door.

The interior was old, I could say that, but the furniture wasn't torn or stained like my mom's couch. The small dinner table was covered in bills, most had an overdue date on them.

Renae was watching TV, and drawing something on a peice of paper. I squatted down and looked at it. "Whatcha drawing Renae?"

"Aliens."

I gasped at her answer and her picture. It was a black dragon snake creature with no eyes and a sharp tail fighting a... oh my god! It was a yautja!

"Thats a cool picture Renae." Marco said.

"Whatever Uncle Marco." Renae sneered.

Marco sighed and flopped on the couch. "She's been a little peice of shit to me ever since Sam dissapered. Some say she couldn't handle the responsibility of parenthood at her age. The authorities say she just up and left. Damn."

He leaned forward and whispered, "But I think something else happened to her. Like she saw something that she wasn't supposed to. She never was really the same after the day that the town was attacked by the goverment. The police said a serial killer began killing people and they killed him. They fucking lied man. I saw something too. I scared the fucking shit outta me."

"What did you see?"

He glanced around, like someone else was in the room he didn't want hearing. "I saw a fucking ET, an alien. It was killing a black diablo that tried killing my madre y mi hermana. Sorry, when I'm nervous, I speak spanish." He kept looking around nervously.

I looked at Ugs'neth and Jedech. Should I tell him about my new mate and his son?

I didn't have to ask anything, since Jedech decided to reveal himself right about then.

Marco didn't even blink, and neither did Renae. "Hey Jedech. How's it been? Killed and diablos lately?"

Jedech hissed and looked down at Renae, who had gotten up and walked over to him. She held out her hand and yanked on his belt. "Daddy? Were's Mommy?"

_WOOOO!!! Another Chapter down, another several to go. If you want to know were I got the yautjan words from, email my twin sister at gothdragon900 yahoo . com without the spaces. Do not got to gothdragon's fanfiction page, that is not my sister. my sister will google for the site and send you a link, since the computor I am currently using is so crappy and slow..._


	5. Of blue paste and Apples

_I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it was okay, but I know I can do better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own predator, but I own my origional characters._

_(as some of you might notice later on, some of these lines are based on red vs blue lines, since I finished watching the series this morning, so I'm in a rvb mood )_

_Chapter 5_

_Ophelia's POV_

"Daddy?! What the fucking hello kitty world? You and Sam had a kid too? Aww shit! I knew there was another reason you came." I began yelling at the top of my lungs, but Ugs'neth slapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I was about to bite down when someone knocked at the door.

Marco looked worried and pushed us towards the back door.

"Either they found out about Renae being a hybrid, or they found out I was here." I whispered.

"Probably, take Renae with you. Sam will have me strung up by the balls if Renae got hurt. Vamanos!" Marco opened the back door and let us out. "Take Pena street. It's more secluded, and is next to the woods if you need to hide." He looked at the two yautja's, who have already cloaked themselves. "It seems they don't have to worry much."

"Thanks Marco." I grabbed Renae's hand and began leading her down the street.

"De nada Ophelia, be careful!" Marco closed the door and went to go open the other one.

I told Renae to run into the forest, and after some persistence, I convinced Ugs'neth and Jedech to guard her, though Jedech was going to do that anyway. I hid in the bushes closest to the window so I could hear what was going on.

"Where is she?" A young female voice, she sounded like she was in her mid twenties or so.

"Where is who?" Marco asked, trying to sound stupid and ignorent.

"You know who I'm looking for. Renae and Ophelia."

(If some spanish is wrong, sorry. Mine is a little rusty, thats another reason why I'm in the Mexico area right now.) "No aqui senorita. Renae es at casa de amiga right now. She won't be back until manana. And Ophelia, I havn't seen her in over six years, go ask her madre o padre. She lives in Alvin Texas."

Good ol' Marco, after this, I'm so gonna buy him a BMW.

"Heh, too fucking bad for you." A new voice, male, in his late fifties. He sounded familiar.

"What? Wait! Don't kill me! Please! Dios mi-"

A loud gunshot ran through the house, cutting off Marco.

"Marco!!!!" I jumped up to see him and was face to face with General Daniel (I think thats his name), the guy who told me he would dissect me at the goverment facility.

He jumped back, startled by me leaping at him. "Sweet Jesus! Kill her! It's Ophelia!" He crouched down right as a young blonde woman shot at me.

A small prick of pain drove itself in my gut, but I ignored it. I smashed the screen window away and dove in after the woman. She dodged me and flipped onto the table, aiming at me with her 45 the whole time.

I hissed and lunged at her again, this time catching her in her left shin, clawing her until I could see her muscle.

She screamed and unloaded a round into my shoulder, splattering blood clear across the room and I jumped away.

My fingers felt like they were on fire, and I tried to wipe whatever got on them. But something had already began eating away at my palms and claws. The woman grinned at my pain and reloaded her gun calmly, then stopped.

I turned around just in time to see Daniel throw a large cutting knife at me. I roared as it stabbed my side, blood oozing out and dropping on my flip flops, staining them red. Not being able to hadle to pain and the blood loss, I collapsed on the ground, gasping at the pain.

"You can go home now Leuteneint Laurie. The scientists would want to moniter your healing progress, since you're not human like I am." Daniel said, pulling out his own gun and loading it.

"You're going to kill her sir?"

"Not yet, we'll need her as bait for the others. I'll just drug her for now. You're dismissed"

The woman, Laurie, saluted and left the room, when I heard a car pull away, the General aimed the gun at me while injecting a syringe into my arm. "Good night Ophelia."

"F-fuck... you General." I shoved myself up from the ground and yanked his arm over to the sink were the food grinder was. He realized what I was about to do and began resisting and yelling into his walkie talkie.

Too late for him. I punched the on button and shoved Daniel's hand into it. He began screaming wildly, thrashing around like a dying fish. I effortlessly held him there like he was a five year old in his mother's grasp.

I had to keep blinking to keep the chunks of flying meat and bone from getting in my face. My shirt was already covered in the gore, and so was Daniel, who realized he couldn't get out of this.

I shoved his arm further in, since his wrist was gone now. General Daniel began screaming again as the grinder began what it's job was, grinding up poor helpless mean guys.

When his whole forearm was gone, I tossed him away and he hit the fridge, knocking down cans of vegitables and crap like that.

I felt myself growing numb, the drugs. I used the wall as a brace and went outside the back door again. My stomach couldn't take it anymore, and I wretched all over the flower pots next to me.

Two big arms picked me up and quickly carried me to the forest.

"Ugs'neth?"

"No." Jedech muttered and he set me down againts a tree. Renae was a few yards away, chewing on a twig nervously.

"Where is he?" I groaned as Jedech prodded at my wounds.

"He went after that female _ooman._ Probably he wanted to get her back for what she did to you. Now, stop _pauk'de_ moving, I'll heal you if you lay still." Jedech said, shoving me on my back rather roughly.

I felt my eyes grow to the size of saucers as he pulled out the medikit like the one from before and began preparing the blue smelly shit that burned like a mother fucker. "You better make this quick, your father took his time with this shit." I braced myself for even more pain, but felt myself get drowsy.

"You look sleepy" Renae said.

"Yep, the drugs are taking affeeaAAAAAAAAHHH" I screamed as Jedech yanked out the knife and spread the paste on the wound.

"Shut up, _oomans_ will hear you." Jedech hissed as he finished healing me. When he was done, he skipped the pain killer, since most of my body was numb. I pulled out the recorder that I had been listening to from my pocket and pressed play. I wanted to hear more about my cousin.

_Here comes the parts with the rvb quotes in it_

_Sam's POV_

"Oww, my head." I groaned and touched the spot on my head that hurt. It didn't have any dried blood on it, but it did have a large scab. How long was I out? Must have been awhile, since the wound I had had already healed.

I tried to remember what happened in the bathroom.

Missy. Micheal. Big giant men who despretly needed a hair cut.

"Missy!! Micheal! Where are you?!" I pushed myself up on my feet and groaned at the wave of pain on my butt. Either I was butt raped, or I was sitting on a rock for a whole day. You choose.

"Ugh... nngh, where the fuck am I?" Micheal sat up next to me and grinned at the sight of me. "Sam! You look like shit!"

"That means she looks like you." Missy rounded the corner, rubbing her head.

"Hey! I know where we are! Since Missy is here, we must be in hell!" Micheal grinned, before being whacked on the head.

"Fuck off Micheal."

"Micheal? Are you still high?" I asked.

"Who wants to hold my honk honk. Come on, give it a blarg."

"Yes." Me and Missy said at the same time. I helped Micheal to his feet, while he was saying honk honk blarg over and over again, only to be shut up by Missy.

"I think we're in a house." I said.

"No fucking duh, sherlock. I noticed that when I woke up on a couch. Who owns this place?"

"Your MOM!!! AHAHAHA- ouch!" Micheal held what was now probably his broken thumb while Missy stood over him, grinning.

A large hand grabbed me and spun me around. The big dudes! Okay... only one big dude. He was fully dressed in armour, and his face was covered in a shiny silver mask. He chittered and clicked.

He defitnally wasn't human.

"Um hi? Did you heal me?"

He seemed to nod, then he felt my face with his clawed hand, as if he never seen a human before. His skin was warm and bumpy, like scales, but softer.

"Holy Shit! Missy! We've found your kind!" Micheal clapped his hands and jumped around the room.

"Huh?" Missy was to stunned to hit him just yet.

"Someone as young as you are can't be as tall as you are and still be human!"

Missy recovered and whacked him on the forehead. "Wonder what he is trying to say?"

"I think the clicks either means yes or... apples. Quick! Is Apples the name of your cat? Is he stuck in a tree? I will call the fire department!" Micheal said, running up to the creature.

"Fuck off Micheal." Missy said.

"You seem to use that alot." Micheal said.

"I didn't say that. It did." She pointed at the big creature.

He looked around and pressed a button on his wrist armour. Missy's voice spilled out of it.

"Fuck off Micheal."

"Ohh, I love this guy!" Missy walked right up to him and shook his hand, who was startled by the action.

Micheal had already gotten to the phone before I could stop him, and he began dialing the fire department. "Hello? Yes, apples is stuck in a tree. No, I have not seen the cat an- hello? Helloooo? Fine honk you." He hung up the phone.

Suddenly someone rammed against the door, causing all of us to jump.

Missy peered out the window and gasped. "Umm guys? We've got a problem! It's Rodrigues!"

The creature hissed and jerked out a small blade.

"Hey! We've got even bigger problems!" Micheal said, looking worried.

"What could be more bad than this?" I asked, trembling.

Micheal pointed at the creature. "No one wants to get Apples out of the tree! He's stuck!"

_Ok, thats the end of that chapter. I'll see you later_


	6. He's Alive?

_I've been getting ready for my cousin's quincinera, so sorry for the wait. Also my grandma bought me three Hellsing mangas and I couldn't stop reading them they were so bloody cool! And I bought Stealth the movie, and that was bloody awesome!!!! Ah look at me, the english words are getting to meh brain! Must write more bloody coolness!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own predator, but only my origional characters_

_Chapter six_

_Ophelia's POV_

I paused the recorder due to the fact that Ugs'neth just returned with his arms wrapped around a limp body.

"Ugs'neth!!" I tried to jump up but my legs were still numb from the tranquilizers, so I settled for crawling over to him and hugging his large legs.

"What did you do to her?" He must have noticed my wounds.

Jedech backed up against the tree as if he was trying to escape Ugs'neth glare of evilness. "Nothing, it was the other _ooman_ that did this to her. I only healed her." He glanced down at me with a expression I've never seen before from him. Concern?

If it was, it was probably concern for his own butt that my mate looked like he was getting ready to kick off.

A moan came from the limp body in Ugs'neth's arms, and I pulled myself up on Ugs'neth's armour and used him as a wall to lean on so I could look at the body. And what I saw made me gasp.

"Marco! Oh my god! Put him down and heal him! We gotta do something!"

Ugs'neth gently laid him on the leafy forest floor and I dropped to the ground, and began feeling for a pulse. After awhile I remembered I could see with some heat if I wanted to and I began looking around his body.

His heart was still beating, but the bullet had barely missed it and went all the way through. He wasn't doing to good, because his body tempature had also dropped and his breathing was raspy and weak.

"Marco? Can you speak?" I tilted his head back and wipped off the blood that had dried on his face and his arms.

He weakly nodded his head, and his eyes widened like mine when Jedech pulled the medikit out again. "Oh fuck no!!! Not that shit again!!!" He tried to shoved Jedech's hand away from him, but I held him down.

"Shut up, por favor! You don't want to attract attention, do you? Now lay still and be quiet." I pushed all of my weight on his arms and he began screaming because Jedech smeared the blue shit on his wound, both on the front and the back.

Marco didnt even wait for Jedech to stop for the needle part. He reached out and snatched it from the box. "Gimme that, it makes me see leprechauns and dinosaurs!" He eagerly jabbed it in his stomach and howled in pain. Moments later, he was all gigly and stupid.

"Who can take the sunrise? Sprinkle it with Jews" (Thats what this one guy said in my school, he meant to say dew, but he messed up, no offence anyone)

"Its dew you fucking moron! Goddamn you sound like a Nazi!" I exclaimed, whacking him on the forehead like my cousin used to do to me.

"Sam... we have to move. She's still captured. Marco? Can you move?"

"Fidel Castro and the evil flying monkeys will not fail you, my yautjan princess!" Marco stood up and saluted, then collapsed on top of a sitting Jedech.

"_Pauk' de ooman_!" He brushed the drugged Marco off of him and shoved himself to his feet. "What about Renae? She's too young to fight. I can't even think about what will happen to her if the _oomans_ catch her." Jedech pointed at the young hybrid, who ignored him and seemed facinated by Ugs'neth's scars. She was tapping at the hard surface of his scarred legs. Ugs'neth didn't seem to notice her presence, since he stepped on her arm and she let out a squeal of surprise and pain.

Jedech whirled around at the high pitched whine and drew out his wrist blades and held them at Ugs'neth's throat. "What did you do to her?"

"Do to who?"

"Renae? You stepped on her! I out to spill your internal organs right here!" Jedech hissed.

Ugs'neth looked at his feet to see a whimpering Renae holding her bruised arm. Behind his mask his face probably showed concern, because he knelt down and said sorry to the small child. He gently took her arm and looked at it, then said something in yautjan, which apparently, Renae and Marco both understood, since they both answered in yautjan.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Would you speak english! Or at least spanish! Please! I hate it when you leave me out of conversations like that!" I sat on my butt and pouted, sticking my lip out and crossing my arms. (I hate it when your talking to someone and they turn to someone else and speak a languae that they know you can't understand, don't you?)

"Sorry Ophelia, it's like you oomans would put it... a force of rabbit?" Ugs'neth said.

"Habbit, you fucktard." Marco corrected.

"Ah, thank you Marco."

"No problem, fucktard." He whispered under his breath.

_Sorry it's really short and stupid. I've had no inspiration these past few days, so it really sucks._


	7. What the hell is that thing!

_Hallo again! I'm back from my aunt's house. I didn't have a good time. I was abandoned for like 4 hours. Some of my relatives had good reason to do it but one didn't. I HATE YOU COUSIN!!! You know who you are!!!! Damn them and that movie transformers. But I really wanted to go see that movie with that person. WAAAHHH!!!!_

_Chapter Seven_

_Ophelia's POV_

We left the woods about half an hour ago before the authorities arrived at Marco's house. I certainly didn't want to get caught up in another gun fight, and I was sure that my mate Ugs'neth would not like to be captured again like when he first met me.

"Yes, but the only good thing that came out of that was that I saw you for the first time." Ugs'neth said, after we stopped to rest for a moment. "And I know that you wouldn't want me meeting another beautiful female _ooman_ like yourself, do you?"

"Because he wants to get another chica. He's like the owner of the playboy mansion, a sexy chick in each arm, and one down near his-"

"MARCO! Shut the fuck up!" I punched Marco in the shoulder, the only place that hadn't been numbed by the painkiller. "And I don't really care in Ugs'neth finds another girl, you know in his culture males have tons of females begging to have a try at them, right?"

"Not really, its the total opposite. Its the males that have to beg the females to mate with them. And mostly, the females demand higher ranking males, and the males have to comply. If they don't, they are executed." Jedech answered for my mate. He had stayed silent for most of the time we were moving, but every once in awhile he would mutter something either in english or in yautjan. Mostly in yautjan though, like he didn't want me to listen to what he was saying. If Sam's daughter wasn't right next to him, I would have already kicked him in the nuts. Jedech was lucky for the moment, but not for long.

Renae never talked to me while we were here, but she kept staring at Ugs'neth, which really made him angry sometimes, since that made him nervous. Also he didn't really understand how we saw, no matter how many times I tried to expain it to him, it just made his head hurt alot. The image of his head exploding made me crack up laughing out of nowhere, and that scared Ugs'neth even more.

Heheh... exploding yautjan heads... thats funneh...

"Come on, we need to move. Sam probably doesn't have alot of time left." Jedech picked up Renae like a mother would pick her child and sprinted away. The tranquilizer still didn't wear off so I had to ride on Ugs'neth's back. Oh shut up... he probably liked that alot.

Marco would run now, he said it felt like his legs had needles in them, but he didn't complain... much.

"My feet hurt, were's the bathroom. I want mi madre. Cookies taste like agua. I eat my wounded, just like chyropractors." Marco would have continued, but Ugs'neth knocked him out and carried him the rest of the way.

While we were running, I pressed the recorder's play button and began to finish the recording.

_Sam's POV_

"Rodrigues is right outside the door! We're gonna die!!!" Micheal screamed, running around like a decapitated chicken. Missy tried to keep her face emotionless, but her body shook with fear.

I started to back away from the room when the tall creature began hissing and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! What the-" Suddenly I was thrown behind the creature and into a soft warm wall. An invisible hand reached out and shoved me away while two new creatures materialized. The larger one seemed ancient, since its mask wasn't as shiny as the other creatures, and it had a T mark on the forehead. Also his body was rattled with tons of scars. The smallest one out of the three creatures didn't even have a T mark on it, just like the creature who had healed me.

The smallest one of the group snatched up a spear from his belt and held it up, as if to strike. Then I realized I was in the creature's way and I ducked right as he threw the spear at the door.

It went through! A pained shriek followed and a wet thump came from the doorway. Rodrigues yelled something and the door was bashed in. Five soliders rushed in, carrying large machine guns and wearing special suits I had never seen before. They were black and covered with a hard substance that gleamed when the house's lights hit them.

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell are those things?!" Rodrigues yelled when he saw the creatures. Hell, I'd be scared also if I came in expecting three scared teenagers and found those teenagers cowering behind three gigantic warrior creatures.

"I don't know sir. What are our orders?" One of the soliders asked, apparently he had pissed himself since the other soliders were scooting away from him.

"U-Ummm, I-I-I don't know. Uh... F-Fire! FIRE!!!" Rodrigues ordered.

I yelped and dove behind the arm chair next to me just in time because what seemed like a thousand bullets begain raining down on the small room.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really have any inspiration for this one. I know its boring but whatever. I'm just very tired and bored._


	8. Beer

_I'm so sorry for the long wait!!! School started and I'm so fucking tired!!! I'm a junior now so that means I have chemistry and english 3. which is so hard! But at least I get to learn how to write better though..._

_I'll write more soon, I promise._

_Chapter Eight_

_Sam's POV_

Bullets slammed into the wall above me and surrounded me with holes. Like a pair of injured animals, Micheal and Missy shrieked and cowered in the corner while the three giants leaped over the rubble and pulled out spears and shiny metal knifes. Micheal would want those, just for the shiny part. Sooo emooo! Cool.

The way the creatures moved around made me realise that they were probably trained to fight, like a solider or a secret agent person...

The soliders wouldn't last very long, since the largest one could basically pick up six average sized humans and throw them over its shoulder with ease. He had already decapitated two people and was getting ready to finish a third terrified solider, but the alien that appeared to be the commander pulled the large guy away from the battle, who hissed in displeasure, though he cooperated after a moment. The smaller one, seemed to follow the leader's orders without question, probably a kiss ass type. I'm glad I'll never find those type of people attractive.

Then I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder and I was pulled out from behind the bullet ridden couch. Micheal and Missy apparently must have escaped because they weren't by the corner anymore.

"Fuck no!!! Let me go!!!" Screaming, twisting, and kicking, I struggled against the grip of the largest alien, which didn't help me at all. He just held onto me tighter and crashed through the house's walls.

_A few minutes later..._

"LET ME GO!!!!" I protested, pounding on the large alien's back. He must have had enough of my yelling, since he tossed me over his shoulder and hissed. I hit the dirt floor face first and probably knocked out my last baby tooth, well I'm hoping it was a baby tooth...

After looking at my surroundings after a minute, I came up with the assumption that we were in the forest, or one big ass greenhouse. And my friends were not here.

"Shit... where's Missy and Micheal?" I got back on my feet and faced the three aliens, who didn't seem to notice I was there. The larger, nicer one, was fiddling around with his metal wrist thingy and the other two seemed to be having an argument. Either they were and old married couple, or they were siblings, or they were a parent and it's offspring.

"Is anyone listening to me?!?!?! Hellloooooooo? HEY big fugly jamaicans!"

That got their attention, they all growled and looked at me as if I was tap dancing and singing Barney with Elmo. (shudders)

"Umm... hi. Can you please tell me where my friends are? Cuz I really want to hang out with them. Not that you're boring or what ever, but I like them a whole lot more than I like you. You're scaring me... stop looking at me like that! I'm not crazy!"

The large nice alien walked up to me and tapped my shoulder with his claw and growled. Then he thumped his chest with his large fist and said roared.

What... the fuck... is he on? Because I want some for myself!!!

"Um... okay? Grr to you too..."

_"Grr to you too..." _My voice came out of the aliens wrist, and I sounded wasted!

"What the fuck? You can mimic? Er... I-I mean copy my voice? Can you record anything? Like if I burp? That would be an awesome ring tone."

_"Mo." _(means no in yautjan) The smallest alien said.

I got the meaning by the way he said it. "Fine, be a party pooper. Where's my friends? Did you leave them behind?"

"_Mo_." The alien said again, pointing behind me.

Whirling around, I braced myself just in time for Missy to glomp me.

"SAM!!! Did they hurt you?"

"No... but you are! Get off of me!" Micheal suddenly appeared and helped me push off Missy.

"Missy, you need to stop crushing Sam like that, you're a freaking moutain." Micheal recieved a punch for that almost immediatly.

"_Sam_." Micheal's voice came from the larger alien, the one who had thumped his chest.

"Yeah... thats my name. Now what's yours? Cheif wannahaukalugi? Pom-Pom?" I got on my feet and faced the large guy.

He growled and thumped his chest, speaking his native language.

What it sounded like to me was, 'Breere'.

"Whatever, I'm calling you Beer."

_Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this one out of the way. _

_Oh I'm probably going to name Ophelia's child after a anime character, since she's half asian._


	9. Princess Leia

_Sorry for the LONG ASS delay, I was just too lazy to go to my computor and type some more. I procrastinate alot D:. Since I haven't written in awhile, my style has probably changed to the worse D: I'm sorry in advance if it sucks now_

_CANDY FOR ALL!!! *throws candy at the readers*_

_Sam's POV_

Beer clattered to his teamate, the shorter alien dude, and raised his spear to my neck.

"Holy SHIT!!!" Micheal yelped and hid behind Missy. Thanks Micheal, you're my hero, I thought grimly, pressing against the wall in order to avoid touching the sharp blade.

Beer growled and jerked his staff aside, as if he wanted me to move, and I did. Right after that he grasped me and threw me over his shoulder. So much for being the nice alien.

"Let me go! You stupid Barney! Dumb ass dinosaur, I'll chew your fingers off!!!" My attempts at freeing myself were futile, I was a ragdoll in the giant's tight grip.

"Missy! Help! He won't let go!"

They weren't hearing my shrieks, since they were also being held against their will by Beer's companions. Missy was cornered by the older alien and the smallest guy had Micheal pinned against the floor with his foot.

Beer chattered and instantly the older alien growled, smacking Beer on the forehead. Beer stumbled backward, almost dropping me on the ground. He tightened his grip on me, and I felt a rib crack.

"OW!!!" I yelped and bit Beer. He didn't seem to notice the bite and bowed his head in submission to the older alien.

"Beer! You're wipped! Pussy!" Micheal giggled, then squeaked when the smaller alien pressed his foot down on Micheal's back.

Beer set me down on the ground when the older alien growled and the smaller alien lifted his foot off of Micheal. I pushed myself off the ground and looked out through the trees. "We're really close to the hospital. I want to go check on Courtney and make sure that Rodriguez didn't get to her yet."

"I doubt that these guys would just let us walk away after we saw them though. How are we going to get away from these aliens?" Missy crossed her arms glanced around muttered some swears.

"Why not just try walking away? These guys just saved our asses from the military people. Maybe they're just trying to help." Micheal still was behind Missy, but now he was sitting on the dirt forest floor. "Or they're gonna make you guys their sex slaves, like princess Leia in Star Wars. Missy, you are too tall for that outfit, it'll be a miniskirt when they put it on you." Micheal cackled.

"Then what are they gonna do to you? You're gonna be a sex slave to the shortest one. I think he's gay." I asked, with a smile on my face.

The oldest alien started laughing loudly at my comment. Crap, this alien understood english...

_I wanted to add Courtney since I really needed a sane and quiet character in this fanfic_

_Courtney's POV_

The phone in my hospital room run several times in the past ten minutes. I wasn't able to grab it before since it was too far away and the pain meds made me dizzy. But my mother had used it earlier before she left to go talk to the doctor, so it was sitting on my bed now.

Now it started ringing again. It was probably my boyfriend Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Courtney?" It was a strange man that I never heard before!

"This is she," I didn't know why I didn't hang up, his voice seemed to have some authority in it.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about what happened at tonight's soccer game. When did you leave?"

"Within the first five minutes of the game, my knee cap was shattered by another player. Francis replaced me."

"Thank you. Did you notice anything about Francis Mc'Donald (sorry, I was watching a Mc'Donald's commercial while I was writing this XD) the past few nights? Like was she not feeling well, or miss school a few times?"

"She's in high school, she skipped whenever she could. Though she came into school today almost halfway into 6th period, complaining about how a huge spider was in her house this mornign and it hit her on the face. Everyone just told her that she should stop doing drugs. Why? What happened to Francis?"

"It is not my place to say, but Francis had an asthma attack after you left and died. We're investigating this inccident further to clear this case of any foul play. Thank you for your cooperation Courtney." The man hung up.

I hung up and set the phone on my empty dinner tray. Outside a nurse looked in and left, continuing her rounds. The world seemed normal. But Francis was dead. No one really liked her, except for the trainers.

Shifting my good leg around because it fell asleep, I pondered about Francis. She never had asthma, not that any of us knew about. The coach wouldn't have let her play tonight then, since it was pollen season and the Mustangs usually were really hard players.

Another nurse came by and picked up my dinner tray and the empty dishes. But when she turned around she looked like she bumped into an invisible wall. Flustered, she gathered the dishes and the tray and hurried out of the room. It was a good thing too, because I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

But the air shifted and it felt as though something was watching me. I shrunk back as far as I could into my pillows. Something was here.

I heard something move under my bed and the air shifted again, the thing came closer. Nearly a moment later I could barely see an outline of a tall man next to my bed. I wanted to scream, but my voice wouldn't cooperate. All I could do was whine.

I saw a pastey hand come over the other side of the bed. No, it wasn't a hand. It was some giant spider creature.

Now my voice started working. I screamed and tried to jump up, but my injured leg was hung in a brace. I was stuck.

Suddenly the spider was sliced in two, spraying yellowing juices on the sheets. I smelled something burning and noticed that the sheets were dissolving where the spider's blood touched it.

The invisible person retracted it's invisible blades and I felt it's glare on me.

"Thank you," My voice seemed really small. Why weren't any of the nurses comming?

The person growled, and I immediatly got rid of my suspitions that this person was indeed human.

I needed to buy some time so that the doctors could get here in time to see this. "Why did you save me?

The creature tilted it's invisible head and said in perfect english, "Because you are pregnant."

_Sorry about any misspellings and such. Oh yes, Ugs'neth understood Sam, and he thought what she said about his son was really funny. He'll probably tell Jedech what she said about him later... XD The yautja that saved Courtney is Naxa by the way, remember that he studied the human culture, so I thought that he should have picked up on the language also ._


End file.
